Ultraman Nexus (Deino Continuity)
Ultraman Nexus is the second devolved form of Ultraman Noa, and is the form a Deunamist assumes after using the Evoltruster. He was one of the Ultras that took part in the Dark Spark War as his most devolved form, Ultraman The Next. History Pre-Ultraman Deino During the Dark Spark War, the Next is one of the Ultras seen fighting the deluge of monsters. He too was transformed into a Spark Doll by the Dark Spark. At some point before or during the conflict, he had devolved from his true form of Noa to his current state, most likely through exertion battling so many enemies. Ultraman Deino The Next's Spark Doll eventually ended up in the possession of Ginga-Lugiel, who had plans for them and the other Ultras in his collection. After finally completing his tests on Spark Doll bonding with humans, the mastermind set off starting the second stage of his plan. The Next's Spark Doll was given to Amy, a classmate of the D-Team who had recently lost her father and pet lizard. Exploiting her vulnerable status, Ginga-Lugiel manipulated and ordered the girl to destroy Ultraman Deino, the one being preventing the entity from creating "the perfect world." Amy, convinced that she wanted the same world as Ginga-Lugiel, agreed. After Ultraman Deino defeated Nova, Amy SparkLived into The Next The Dark and attacked. Deino was initially able to keep up with the darkened giant, but as his power began to run out, the Next gained control of the battle and demolished the Ultra, reverting him back to Brayden with the Dark Evol-Ray-Schtrom. Seth was there to greet the defeated duo, and warned Brayden not to interfere in his plans further or he would not survive the next battle. The next day, Amy confronted the D-Team at their school, telling them that she did not wish to harm them or Deino, but if they continued to interfere, her hand would be forced. Max asked why she would work with someone like Ginga-Lugiel, to which she responded that she no longer wished to be alone. Amy disappeared soon after, confusing the D-Team with her abilities and words. Brayden eventually confronted Amy and demanded to know her reasons for joining Ginga-Lugiel. The broken girl confided that she felt lost without her loved ones, and Ginga-Lugiel's ultimate plan was the only chance left for her to find happiness. Brayden snapped at her that whatever Ginga-Lugiel had planned was nothing like he promised, but Amy refused to hear sense and still believed that the entity's goal would be better than the life she had now. She then transformed into The Next The Dark, wanting to silence Brayden to good. The teen swiftly summoned Ultraman Deino's might, and the two Ultras of light and darkness clashed once more. With Deino at full power this time, he easily kept match and overpowered the Next even in his Keraunós form. Amy was determined not to be defeated, however, and the strength of her will to succeed caused something unexpected to happen - before Deino's own eyes, the Next evolved into Nexus Dark! The newly evolved Dark Ultra turned the tides quickly, forcing Deino to switch to his Chóma and Pyr forms to keep up. Nexus Dark's power are far too much to handle in the end, leaving Deino and Brayden on the edge of being destroyed by Amy. As she prepared the killing strike, a familiar call sounded out. The D-Team and Alpha Gang had arrived, bringing with them a familiar face - the Euoplocephalus Amy had befriended on her class trip many years ago. Max told her that it was alright to mourn the loss of loved ones, but she was not alone like she thought she was. He and his friends were there to support her and help her to cope. Deino also convinced her that submitting to Ginga-Lugiel's will and assisting him in his goals went against what her father would have wanted. Realising that they were right and she had been manipulated, Amy allowed Deino to switch to his Chortos form and drain Nexus Dark's energy with the Deinocium Leaf Ray. His purified Spark Doll was left in her possession as a sign of her new friendship, along with Euoplocephalus' chibi form. Forms - The Next The Dark= The Next The Dark The Next The Dark is a dark form of the Next, corrupting by Ginga-Lugiel's dark side's energies in order to make him subservient to his summoner's will. Techniques Special *'Dark Stratos Edge': The blades on the Next's arms, they can be charged with energy through concentration or be used as cutting blades. In this form, they are fully developed. **'Dark Lambda Slasher': A black version of the Next's slashing arc attack. **'Dark Evol-Ray-Schtrom': The Next's finisher beam enhanced by dark powers. }} - Nexus= - Nexus Dark= Nexus Dark Nexus Dark is the evolution of The Next The Dark, increasing the former's physical and energy attacks. Techniques Special *'Dark Cross-Ray Schtrom': A dark version of Nexus' Ultra Beam attack. *'Particle Feather': A dark version of Nexus' light blades. }} }} Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Fan Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:Ultraman Deino Continuity